Secret love
by RanxShin59
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILERS RTTE S4 / Harold et Astrid cachent leur relation pour se protéger et notamment de Viggo. Mais lorsque le chef des chasseurs a très bien compris les sentiments d'Harold, les choses se compliquent et son amour pour Astrid le trahit. Hiccstrid.


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Comment vous allez ?**

 **Et non ce n'est pas la suite de Je te sauverai ou Maltraitance mais un tout nouveau OS. Désolé je n'ai pas le coeur à écrire du drama gore en ce moment. LA FAUTE AUX NOUVEAUX EPISODES ! LAISSEZ TOMBER TOUT LE HICCSTRID PUTAIN NDDOIEJD?EKSJD?KZFJNDZLKF C'ETAIT TROP BIEEEEEEEEEEN !**

 **Ils m'ont radouci. OUI MOI RADOUCIE. Alors je vous préviens cet OS est beaucoup plus soft, romantique et fidèle à la série que je fais d'habitude.**

 **Par contre RISQUE DE GROS SPOIL DES NOUVEAUX EPISODES ! SI VOUS NE LES AVEZ PAS VU PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN! JE VOUS AI PREVENU !**

 **Si vous êtes encore là c'est que vous les avez vu. Si non vous etes masochistes.**

 **Alors l'histoire se passe à l'épisode 12, après leur seconde baiser et avant l'attaque sur Viggo ( qui est aussi modifiée pour le bien de l'histoire).**

 **Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **OS : Secret love**_

Après qu'Harold a expliqué son plan, il a été convenu que les dragonniers repartent à la rive pour les derniers préparatifs. Le plan doit commencer le lendemain à la nuit tombée.

En attendant, ils sont restés un peu sur Berk avant de repartir, chaque groupe se préparant à la bataille finale.

La nuit tombe très vite. Et bientôt le jour J arrive.

Le soleil se lève à peine sur la rive des dragons. Les dragonniers et les dragons dorment tous encore profondément, profitant du calme de la base. Enfin presque tous.

Dans une certaine hutte, dort une jeune fille blonde. Cette jeune fille s'appelle Astrid Hofferson. Elle est la meilleure guerrière de sa génération et l'une des meilleurs dragonniers de l'archipel. Mais pour l'heure, la redoutable guerrière dort à poings fermés. Elle a l'air si paisible dans son sommeil. Ses cheveux sont relâchés et tombent de chaque côté de son visage détendu. Elle arbore un sourire heureux montrant son état d'esprit, même dans son sommeil. Elle a ôté sa tenue habituelle pour se retrouver … nue. Du moins, on peut voir ses épaules dénudés, vu que le reste de son corps est caché par une couverture. Mais il semble aussi qu'il y a autre chose qui recouvre le corps de la jeune fille. Une chose ressemblant à … un bras ? Un bras n'appartenant certainement pas à la viking.

Et oui. La jeune fille n'est pas seule. Cette autre personne s'appelle Harold Haddock troisième du nom, maître des dragons et meilleur chevaucheur de dragons. Et cette personne semble bien réveillé, contrairement au reste des habitants de la hutte.

Amoureux et rempli de désir, Harold se lève un petit peu pour être au dessus du visage de la jeune fille, et commence doucement à embrasser le cou de la viking. Celle ci sentant les caresses au niveau de son cou, mais aussi sur le reste de son corps – les mains du jeune homme devenant baladeuses – élargit son sourire en se réveillant doucement. Appréciant ce contact, elle recule – étant dos à lui – pour rapprocher leurs deux corps. Harold sourit à son geste et continue de l'embrasser en descendant plus bas, en commençant par les épaules. Il la couvre de baisers avec tendresse, montrant son amour pour elle. Un amour fort et passionné. Un amour indescriptible.

Complètement réveillée cette fois, Astrid décide de profiter aussi des embrassades du jeune homme. Elle se retourne, en souriant, pour lui faire face. Harold a arrêté ses baisers pour la regarder avec amour et tendresse.

– Bien le bonjour Maître des dragons.

– Bien le bonjour Milady. Bien dormi ?

– Avec toi toujours, dit elle avant de placer une main derrière son cou pour le rapprocher de ses lèves et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Les deux amoureux ferment les yeux pour apprécier le baiser. Astrid le rompt et regarde son amant en souriant avec amour.

Soudain, joueuse, elle le pousse et se met en califourchon sur lui, sous le regard amusé de son amant. Ses cheveux tombent sur ses épaules, faisant fantasmer le jeune homme, qui sent l'excitation montée.

– Tu es magnifique, milady.

La jeune fille lève les yeux au ciel et le tapote sur son torse nu avec amusement, devant l'euphorie d'Harold.

– T'es qu'un idiot.

– Un idiot amoureux.

Astrid rit à sa réponse, rire qu'Harold aime par dessus tout. Mais étant toujours amusé par la situation, le jeune homme reprend le contrôle de leur jeu de domination, et la bascule sur le dos pour se retrouver à nouveau au dessus d'elle. Astrid pousse un petit cri de surprise avant de rire de la situation. Harold sourit tendrement et l'observe avec détails. Lorsqu'il a dit plus tôt, qu'il l'a trouvé magnifique, il le pensait vraiment. Ses cheveux blonds comme le blé tombant de chaque côté de son visage, reflète sa beauté. Ses yeux bleus tel un ciel d'été dévoile sa malice, sa force mais aussi sa douceur et sa tendresse. Sa peau blanche qu'il a envie d'embrasser chaque parcelle, la couvrant d'amour et de tendresse. Ses lèvres roses qu'il aime par dessus tout embrasser. Il pourrait l'embrasser chaque jour de chaque heure de chaque minute de chaque seconde de sa vie. Mais comment a-t-il fait pour tenir aussi longtemps, de s'être retenu toutes ces années ? Il se le demande. Mais qu'importe le passé. Actuellement, il a en dessous de lui, une déesse, une valkyrie. Sa valkyrie. Sa déesse. Sa Astrid. L'amour de sa vie.

Il sourit encore plus béatement en pensant à ça. Ce qu'Astrid ne tarde pas à remarquer.

– Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?, demande-t-elle avec amusement.

– Toi.

– Moi ?, se vexe-t-elle un peu en le poussant.

– Oui toi. Tu es … Aïe ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

Oui en effet, étant un peu vexée, croyant qu'il se moque d'elle, instinctivement, la jeune fille lui a donné un coup de poing au niveau de son bras et l'a repoussé pour qu'elle puisse se redresser, toujours vexée.

– Pourquoi ? Car je vois que je te fais si rire. Alors ris tout seul, boude-t-elle.

– Hein ? Qui ? Que ? Quoi ?

Astrid commence à s'asseoir, voulant sortir du lit, toujours en boudant. Harold ne comprend pas trop ce qu'il a dit ou fait. Les filles sont encore bien compliquées pour lui. Mais il a très bien compris, qu'elle s'est vexée, mais surtout qu'elle s'apprête à s'en aller. Or, Harold n'a pas du tout envie qu'elle parte. En tout cas pas tout de suite. Alors, il la saisit par l'arrière au niveau de sa taille et la ramène contre lui. Ils retombent tous les deux sur le lit. Astrid pousse un petit cri de surprise et un gémissement. Et oui, même sans le vouloir, Harold arrive à lui faire ressentir toute sorte d'émotions, et cela la frustre. Et elle se vexe encore plus, sentant que rien par ses caresses, il peut la faire flancher.

– Harold qu'est ce que tu fais ?

– Ne pars pas, supplie-t-il tel un petit enfant.

– Arrête de faire l'enfant.

– Astriiiiid ! S'il te plaît ! Reste !

– Et pourquoi ?

– Parce que je t'aime ?

Astrid arrête de se débattre. Elle arrête même tout mouvement devant cette déclaration soudaine et inattendue de son amant. Elle tourne la tête vers le visage du jeune homme. Et ce qu'elle voit lui fait fondre le cœur. Ses beaux yeux verts qui la regarde avec amour. Un amour indéchiffrable. Personne ne l'a regardé comme ça. Bien sûr, d'autres vikings ont déjà essayé de la séduire, mais c'était plus pour assouvir leurs pulsions. Là avec Harold, c'est un véritable amour. Comment résister à ses yeux amoureux ? Sans oublier, son sourire charmeur qui peut faire craquer n'importe quelle fille, mais qui n'est destiné qu'à elle seule. C'est son privilège. Harold, son Harold ne la regarde, ne lui sourit comme ça qu'à elle seule. À cette simple pensée, elle sourit tendrement. Puis, elle s'attarde sur ses cheveux en bataille. Elle aime les toucher et emmêler ses doigts dedans. Elle a envie de le faire maintenant. Alors elle se retourne complètement vers lui, se remet en califourchon et caresse sa tête.

Harold sourit voyant son geste. Instinctivement, il pose ses mains sur ses hanches, pendant que sa petite amie est en transe, en le regardant.

– Alors ? Pourquoi tu as souri comme un débile ? On aurait dit Rustik avec sa cuisse de poulet.

– Mauvaise comparaison quand même. Je ne te considère pas comme une cuisse de poulet, se vexe-t-il.

– Peut être. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de vouloir me dévorer.

– Tu parles de cette nuit ? Ou de la nuit d'avant ? Ou d'encore avant ? Ou … ?

– Harold, rigole-t-elle.

– D'accord, d'accord, rigole-t-il à son tour, mais pour ma défense, tu me dévores aussi.

– Harold, dit elle en le frappant sous le regard amusé du jeune homme.

– Bah quoi c'est vrai ? Ne le nie pas !

– D'accord. On se dévore mutuellement. Et pas seulement du regard. Mais, là n'est pas la question.

– Et quelle est-elle ?

– Crétin.

– Je rigole.

– T'es sûr ?, le taquine-t-elle.

– Mais oui ! Tu me demandais pourquoi je souriais comme un abruti. La réponse est simple. Je suis fou amoureux de vous, mademoiselle Hofferson. Que j'admire votre beauté et votre force telle une valkyrie, une déesse. Et que j'ai beaucoup de chance de vous avoir.

Astrid agrandit son sourire et le regarde avec tendresse et amour. Son petit ami a fait cette déclaration avec un tel amour, ses yeux l'ont regardé avec tellement d'amour et de tendresse – et Harold est très expressif par ses yeux – qu'elle fond de bonheur et d'extase. Il ne sait sans doute pas à quel point il la rend dingue.

Elle s'approche de son visage et l'embrasse tendrement mais avec tout l'amour dont elle dispose. Harold ferme les yeux pour savourer. Il passe ses mains derrière son dos, histoire de rapprocher leurs deux corps et approfondir le baiser.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils finissent par rompre le baiser, et se regardent avec amour. Finalement, c'est Astrid qui reprend la parole.

– Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

– Je sais.

Puis, Harold pose ses mains derrière son cou et rapproche leurs deux visages pour un baiser plus passionné cette fois. Il entrouvre la bouche, laissant passer sa langue. Astrid l'imite et bientôt une danse endiablée commence dans leur jeu de domination.

Sous le coup du désir et de l'excitation, rapidement, Harold inverse leurs positions, et ainsi il se retrouve sur elle. Astrid enroule ses hanches avec ses jambes, rapprochant encore plus leurs deux corps. Harold commence son exploration en caressant ses cuisses, ses hanches, son ventre, pour revenir à ses fesses. Il s'y attarde, les caressant sensuellement, faisant gémir dans le baiser sa douce aimée.

Astrid explore aussi le corps musclé de son petit ami. Elle caresse son torse, ses abdos, qu'elle adore toucher, embrasser, explorer. Une main se trouve derrière son cou pour approfondir encore plus leur baiser fougueux, alors que l'autre descend plus bas, caressant son torse, ses hanches et ses fesses. Voulant le torturer aussi, elle caresse sensuellement ses fesses, qui a également, comme pour Astrid, pour effet de le faire gémir à travers le baiser.

La tension sexuelle augmente entre eux. Le plaisir, l'excitation, le désir. Ça commence à bien chauffer sexuellement dans la hutte.

Harold finit par rompre le baiser, déjà parce qu'il est bout à de souffle, mais surtout car il veut aller plus loin. Alors il descend plus bas. Il embrasse sa mâchoire, la couvrant de baiser, faisant gémir la jeune fille. Puis, il descend encore plus bas, embrassant son cou, alors qu'il la pince aussi au niveau des fesses pour l'exciter d'avantage. Et cela marche car la jeune fille perd presque pied et commence à gémir de plus en plus fort. Elle lâche les fesses de son compagnon, et s'agrippe à son cou et ses cheveux, en gémissant sous ses tortures. Harold continue à embrasser son cou, puis la suce, l'embrasse à nouveau, augmentant le plaisir des deux amants.

Après avoir fini de torturer son joli petit cou – tout en laissant quelques marques – il redresse sa tête pour l'admirer. Il sourit en la voyant déjà excitée par le désir. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure d'excitation. Dire qu'il est fou amoureux de cette fille est un doux euphémisme.

Sentant que son petit ami a stoppé dans ses embrassades, Astrid rouvre les yeux et le voit la regarder avec envie, ce qui lui fait sourire. Elle laisse échapper un petit rire taquin, mais elle n'a pas le temps de continuer, lorsqu'Harold l'embrasse avec fougue. Au début surprise, en écarquillant les yeux, elle prend vite part à l'échange passionné. Elle agrippe de plus en plus fort ses cheveux pour rapprocher leurs visages, alors qu'Harold caresse sensuellement sa cuisse et ses fesses. Leurs langues s'emmêlent. Le temps semble s'être arrêté pour eux. Il n'existe plus qu'eux. Ils sont dans leur monde, dans leur bulle. Plus rien ne compte à part eux.

Mais ça bien sûr, ça serait trop beau pour être vrai.

– Harold ? T'es réveillé ? Hé oh Harold !

Surpris, ils stoppent leurs embrassades passionnées et tournent la tête en totale synchronisation vers la porte de la hutte d'Harold – oui parce qu'ils sont dans sa hutte. Ils regardent la porte avec une légère panique de se faire prendre en pleine action.

Les coups à la porte continuent, ainsi que la personne qui les a interrompu appelant le jeune homme.

Harold, toujours au dessus d'Astrid, la regarde complètement paniqué, et il voit qu'elle n'est pas en meilleur état. Ils ne savent pas trop quoi faire. Il y a quelques instants, ils étaient seuls, à démontrer leur amour passionné et maintenant, un de leur amis s'apprête à pénétrer dans la hutte et tout découvrir.

C'est Krokmou qui sort Harold de sa réflexion. En effet, ayant été réveillé par les coups de la porte, et comprenant la détresse des humains, le dragon noir grogne sur son dresseur, pour qu'il réagisse plus vite. Tempête – qui est aussi à l'intérieur – les regarde inquiète, sachant pertinemment ce qui se passe.

Harold finit par se reprendre, se redresse et s'assoit sur le lit, cherchant de quoi se vêtir, au moins le bas. Astrid, elle, se cache sous la couverture, cachant ses parties intimes. Une fois, avoir enfilé un pantalon, il se retourne vers la jeune fille.

– Reste sous les couvertures et planque toi.

La jeune viking ne se fait pas prier et obéit tout de suite, alors que son petit ami descend précipitamment les escaliers. Sauf qu'il voit Tempête et sa présence peut les trahir.

– Tempête cache …

Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que la dragonne a vite réagi ayant très bien compris la situation. Elle se cache donc derrière un mur, Krokmou déployant ses ailes pour mieux la cacher.

Harold finit par ouvrir la porte, à moitié en panique, mais il essaye de ne rien laisser paraître.

– Va… Varek ! Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici ?, demande-t-il particulièrement nerveux.

– Oh Harold enfin tu … Oh. Tu dormais ?, se questionne l'intrus, en voyant que son ami est torse nu et semble encore endormi vu les cheveux en bataille – enfin plus que d'habitude.

– Hein … Euh … Ouais …

– Ah bah désolé. J'attendrais que tu sois prêt.

– Qu'est ce qu'il y a Varek ?

– Je voulais parler avec toi sur l'œil de dragons. Tu sais on pourrait peut être …

– Varek.

– Oui ?

– Ça peut attendre ?

– Ah … euh oui.

– On en parlera plus tard tu veux bien ?

– Ah … oui bien sûr.

– Merci, dit il en fermant la porte.

– Attends ! Une dernière chose !, s'exclame-t-il en bloquant la porte, devant la nervosité de l'héritier de Berk.

– Qu'est … Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

– Je n'ai pas vu Tempête ce matin. Ni Astrid.

Harold déglutit difficilement en écarquillant les yeux.

– Elles …. Elles doivent … Sans doute … Être parties pour leur vol matinal ! Oui c'est sans doute ça !, bégaye-t-il très, mais alors, très nerveux, tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, craignant que Varek a tout compris.

– C'est ce que je pensais. Mais je voulais quand même te prévenir au cas où tu allais la chercher.

– Pou … Pourquoi je la chercherais ?

– Je sais pas. T'es souvent avec elle en ce moment. Au cas où tu t'inquiéterais. Et puis avec ce qui se passe en ce moment avec Viggo, tu pourrais encore plus t'inquiéter. On sait jamais. Viggo pourrait l'enlever … voire pire … et …

– Varek stop. C'est bon. Je suis sûre qu'elles vont bien.

– Je voulais juste aider.

– Je t'en remercie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller.

– Si tu le dis. Bon je vais te laisser alors. À plus tard.

– Oui à plus.

Puis Varek s'en va et Harold ferme la porte et souffle un bon coup de soulagement. Il pose sa tête contre la porte en fermant les yeux, essayant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal, après la grosse panique.

Reprenant ses esprits, il s'écarte de la porte et se dirige doucement vers son lit. Tempête sort de sa cachette et les deux dragons l'observent avec amusement. Le maître des dragons les regarde en souriant et leur caresse le menton.

– Bien joué vous deux.

Les deux reptiles ronronnent en fermant les yeux sous les caresses, avant de se remettre dans la position avant tout ce remue ménage. Harold continue son chemin vers le lit et découvre Astrid, assise, ses bras entourant ses genoux, la couverture la couvrant toujours. Elle le regarde avec compassion. Harold passe la main dans ses cheveux avec nervosité tout en souriant. Il s'assoit sur le lit. La jeune fille se rapproche et lui serre la taille, tout en posant son menton sur son épaule. Harold se décale pour la regarder dans les yeux.

– C'était moins une là.

– Ouais.

– Ça serait quand même plus simple s'ils étaient au courant.

– On en a déjà parlé Harold.

– Je sais je sais. Et puis, il y a le danger Viggo. S'il apprenait pour nous … Je … Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner s'il t'arrivait malheur.

– On est des vikings. Ça a toujours été un métier à risque.

– Ce n'est pas ma phrase ça ?, sourit il.

– Ce qui est à toi est à moi, lui répond-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

– Astrid plus Harold, hein ?, dit il amoureusement en caressant sa joue.

– Toujours.

Le jeune homme rapproche son visage du sien et l'embrasse tendrement. Ils se séparent au bout de quelques minutes et ils se regardent avec amour.

– Mais ça serait quand même plus simple. Et puis ça fait des semaines qu'on est …

– Harold.

– Oui oui je sais.

– Je sais que c'est dur Harold. Mais comme tu l'as dit, il ne faut pas prendre le risque que les autres agissent différemment. Et nous non plus.

– Ouais et je m'en souviens que tu m'as répondu par un baiser, lui sourit-il avec taquin.

– Quoi tu veux un bisou ?, lui répond-t-elle avec le même ton.

– Ça se pourrait.

Astrid rigole avec de l'embrasser chastement. Ils sourient tous les deux de ce petit jeu, qu'il aime tant. Se taquiner les amuse beaucoup. Mais Astrid reprend vite son sérieux.

– Écoutes Harold. Je sais que c'est difficile de gérer tout ça. Viggo. Les chasseurs. Les dragons. Ton père. Nos amis. La rive. Berk … Nous … Mais tu connais les risques. Tu sais si Viggo …

– Oui je sais …

– Quand Viggo ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir, tout sera plus simple.

– C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Mais … Mes sentiments pour toi sont … Astrid ... Je ne peux pas te perdre … Je ne veux pas ... Je ne pourrais pas survivre. Un monde sans toi n'aurait aucun sens, milady.

– Tu ne me perdras pas. Et je ne te perdrais pas. On va y arriver. Ton plan va marcher. Et on vaincra les chasseurs. Aie foi en toi, comme j'ai foi en toi. D'accord bébé ?

– D'accord, lui sourit il.

– Et même si en attendant, il faut se cacher. Même de nos amis.

Harold soupire avant de reprendre.

– Oui. Même si ça serait plus simple si on ne se cachait pas.

– Tu radotes, maître des dragons, rigole-t-elle.

– C'est pour être sûr que tu as bien compris, lui sourit il avec taquin.

– Oui chef ! Bien chef !

Harold rit à sa réflexion avant de la pousser sur le lit et se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Astrid a très bien compris ce qu'il voulait faire, et rigole en essayant de le repousser.

– Harold. Si Varek nous a interrompu, les autres peuvent débarquer ici à tout moment.

– Allez ! 10 minutes.

– Seulement 10 ?, demande-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Harold la regarde avec taquin et en souriant, charmeur.

– Ok. Une heure.

– Au minimum.

Le jeune homme agrandit son sourire avant de se voir attirer par Astrid pour un baiser fougueux. Il ouvre les yeux de surprise, avant de vite prendre part à l'échange. Encore une fois, ses mains caressent le corps de déesse de sa petite amie. Il devient de plus en plus entreprenant. Astrid entoure la taille de son amant avec ses jambes, le poussant aller plus loin, plus vite. Harold ne se fait pas prier. Ils recommencent à gémir de plaisir sous les tortures de l'un et de l'autre. Ils démontrent à nouveau tout leur amour passionnel et leur fougue de jeunesse.

Krokmou et Tempête tournent leur tête dans leur direction avant de souffler d'exaspération. Même eux, ont compris, que c'était tout sauf discret ça. Et dire qu'ils voulaient que leur relation reste secrète. Ils ne sont vraiment pas doués sur ce coup là. Mais les deux dragons s'en amusent. Ils aiment bien les voir aussi heureux et épanouis. Après tout c'est ce qui fait qu'ils sont eux.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, Harold et Astrid, accompagnés de leurs dragons finissent par rejoindre leurs amis au club house. Ceux ci les attendent depuis un petit moment déjà même si l'heure de la bataille n'est que ce soir. Mais ils sont impatients et excités par ce plan et ils ont commencé à s'impatienter que les deux tourtereaux ne viennent pas.

Alors lorsque ceux ci décident enfin à pointer leurs bouts de leur nez, bien évidemment, ils leur ont sauté dessus pour découvrir ce qu'ils fabriquent tous les deux. Surtout qu'ils arrivent en même temps. Plus suspect et discret, tu meurs.

– Bah alors ?! C'est à cette heure ci que vous arrivez ?!

– Tu roupillais encore Haddock ?

– Très drôle Rustik.

– Astrid, t'étais passé où ?

La jeune fille regarde son petit ami secret, qui la regarde aussi.

– Voler. Comme chaque matin. Pourquoi Varek ?

– Bah c'est hyper dangereux ! Avec Viggo et tout …

– Varek je ne vais pas m'empêcher de vivre à cause d'un psychopathe, dit elle en croisant les bras.

– Oui mais …

– Et comme par hasard vous arrivez en même temps ! Moi je dis il y a anguille sous roche !

– Je dirais même plus mon cher Thorston, il y a roche sous anguille.

– Ça veut rien dire, il y a roche sous anguille.

– Oh que si ma chère Astrid ! Dans le langage Thorston, toute sorte d'expression existe. Tu en serais surprise.

– Je ne veux pas savoir.

– Si cruuuuuuel !

Harold, pendant tout l'échange, se frotte l'arête du nez, exaspéré. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient autre chose à faire que se mêler de leurs vies privées.

– C'est bon ? Vous avez fini là ? C'est vrai je me suis réveillé tard car la nuit dernière, je faisais les derniers plans pour la bataille de ce soir. Et comme Astrid vient de vous le dire, elle est partie voler. Elle est revenue. Pas raison de s'inquiéter. Et on s'est croisés sur le chemin. Basta. Bon maintenant, peut être qu'on pourrait s'y mettre ? Je vous rappelle qu'on attaque ce soir.

– D'accord …, répondent-ils tous, dépités.

Une fois que leurs amis et leurs dragons sont partis du club house et se sont éloignés, les deux amoureux soufflent, rassurés.

– On l'a échappé belle. Bien joué Harold.

– S'ils étaient au courant …

– Oh recommence pas.

– D'accord, d'accord milady, dit il en levant les mains en signe de résignation tout en rigolant.

Astrid lui sourit, tout en le traitant d'idiot, ce qui fait rire bien évidemment l'héritier de Berk.

– Allez on a du boulot.

– Tout à fait, chef !

Puis, Astrid s'éloigne, non sans oublier de baiser la joue du jeune homme et de s'envoler avec Tempête. Harold sourit béatement, devant l'air amusé de son dragon. Celui ci le pousse avec sa tête pour le réveiller de sa contemplation. Le jeune dragonnier se retourne vers la furie nocturne et caresse son menton.

– Que veux tu ? Cette fille est quelque chose.

Krokmou ronronne, heureux pour son dresseur.

* * *

Vient le moment tant attendu. L'heure de partir pour la bataille finale. L'heure de battre Viggo et de récupérer l'œil de dragons. L'équipe auxiliaire, Stoik et Gueulefor, ainsi que Dagur et Ingrid ont rejoint Harold et ses amis et ensembles il se dirigent vers le lieu en question.

Ils se sont entraînés, ont préparé ce plan plusieurs fois. Ils sont totalement en coordination et prêts. L'heure de l'attaque approche.

Mais contre toute attente, ils retrouvent une base vide. Il n'y a plus aucun chasseur. Tout a été saccagé comme si une bataille avait eu lieu. Les dragonniers se posent devant une grande tente, qui est sûrement celle de Viggo. Harold y pénètre avec Krokmou, mais elle aussi, est complètement vide et saccagée. Il ne reste que le jeu des masses et des griffes. Le jeune homme serre les poings et fronce les sourcils. Et d'un coup de rage, il donne un coup de pied dans la table, faisant tomber le jeu. Il enrage. Encore une fois, il est arrivé trop tard. Viggo et ses sbires ont encore filé. Il marmonne des malédictions et des insultes envers son ennemi. Furieux, il finit par sortir de la tente. Les autres dragonniers lui font leur rapport. Il comprend vite que Viggo et ses chasseurs sont partis bien avant leur arrivée. Ou alors que quelqu'un les a devancé. Il serre les poings de rage. Astrid, voyant sa détresse, s'avance vers lui, et pose sa main sur la sienne. Harold la regarde et se calme. Il ferme les yeux et souffle pour se calmer et reprendre son sang froid.

– Retournez sur Berk. On ne sait jamais ce que peut préparer Viggo.

– Tu es sûr de toi fils ?

– Oui allez y.

Une fois le Chef, Gueulefor et l'équipe A dans les airs, Harold se retourne vers Dagur et Ingrid.

– Retournez sur l'île des Parenvrilles.

– Mais Harold …

– Ne vous en faites pas. Visiblement, Viggo a foutu le camp. Ça ne sera pas pour ce soir.

– Appelle nous en cas de besoin.

– Pas de soucis.

Ainsi, le frère et la sœur Parenvrilles s'éloignent également pour rentrer chez eux. Harold soupire, vaincu. Ses amis se regardent se demandant quelle marche à suivre.

– Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, demande Rustik.

– Cherchez des indices. Il doit bien avoir un moyen de découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé et de les retrouver. Les jumeaux, prenez l'est. Varek le nord. Rustik, l'ouest. Avec Astrid, on va prendre le sud.

– D'accord.

– On se retrouve sur la rive. Soyez prudents. On ne sait jamais.

– Entendu.

Une fois leurs amis éloignés, Astrid se rapproche à nouveau d'Harold et lui saisit la main pour le consoler. Le jeune homme la regarde un peu déconfit. Elle pose son autre main sur sa joue. Il ferme les yeux à son contact. Il n'y a pas besoin de mots. Ils se comprennent.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

– Tu sais que je me sens toujours coupable.

– C'est bien ça le problème.

– Astrid, on était si prêts de l'avoir.

– Je sais.

La jeune fille pose sa tête sur son torse et entoure sa taille avec ses bras. Harold lui rend son câlin. Cela le réconforte. Il enrage. Il était si prêt du but. Il resserre son emprise sur la jeune fille, comme une bouée de sauvetage. Astrid, sentant sa détresse, l'imite.

Ils restent quelques minutes comme ça, ne bougeant plus, sentant la présence de l'autre. C'est devenu une nécessité, une vitalité.

Mais soudain, Krokmou et Tempête se mettent à grogner férocement. Les deux tourtereaux se séparent pour les regarder curieusement. Puis, les deux reptiles s'éloignent en courant tout en poussant des hurlements terrifiants. Harold et Astrid, comprenant de moins en moins, se regardent avant de partir à la poursuite de leurs dragons.

– Hé vous deux ! Attendez !

Mais en tournant dans un virage, ils se retrouvent dans une impasse. Et aucune trace de leurs dragons. Soudain, ils entendent un bruit qui n'est pas du tout rassurant. Ils se retournent précipitamment et découvrent tout un groupe de chasseurs armés jusqu'au cou. Surpris et piégés, Harold, instinctivement se met devant Astrid pour la protéger et sort son épée de feu. Mais la jeune fille sort également sa hache, prête au combat.

– Mais ils sortent d'où?

– Je n'en sais rien. Mais ils sont trop nombreux. Et nos dragons ne sont pas là. Astrid …

– Reste concentré Harold. Ça nous fera de l'exercice. Krokmou et Tempête vont revenir.

– Tu as raison.

C'est alors que le premier chasseur attaque Harold. Plus rapide, le jeune homme barre le coup d'épée et repousse violemment le chasseur. Il observe du coin de l'œil Astrid, qui se débrouille bien. Il sourit de soulagement, avant de se concentrer à nouveau vers le combat – manquant de justesse une attaque.

Mais soudain, il entend un cri. Il se retourne en panique et son cœur cesse de battre une seconde en voyant la jeune fille, à terre inconsciente et le chasseur au dessus d'elle, qui vient de l'assommer. Et c'est là qu'il voit toute une horde de chasseurs derrière lui. Ils ont été complètement encerclés et ils n'ont rien vu venir. Mais sa seule préoccupation pour l'instant, c'est Astrid.

– ASTRID !

Mais il n'a pas le temps de la rejoindre, qu'il se fait assommer à son tour et tombe dans les ténèbres.

* * *

 _Où suis je? Suis je mort ? Non. Je sens que je vis encore. Mais où suis je ? Que s'est il passé ? Je… Je ne m'en souviens pas. Et … Aïe ! J'ai mal au crâne. Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? Je me suis fait frappé ? Drogué ? Je n'en sais rien … Bon sang que s'est il passé ?! Bon réfléchis Harold. Tu te retrouvais sur la base des chasseurs, mais il n'y avait personne … Attends une minute … Mais si ! Avec Astrid on s'est fait encerclés et piégés par des chasseurs et … Oh mon Thor … ASTRID ! MERDE ! C'est vrai ! Elle est blessée ! ASTRID OU ES TU ? MERDE QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ? ASTRID ! Bon calme Harold. Calme. Déjà si tu sortais de l'obscurité, ça serait mieux. Astrid, je t'en supplie tiens bon ! J'arrive ! OH MAIS BORDEL C'EST QUOI CA ? QUI OSE ME JETER DE L'EAU GLACÉE A LA FIGURE !_

Harold, sortant peu à peu de son inconscience, se secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et surtout enlever l'eau glacée de son visage. Petit à petit, il reprend contrôle de tous ses sens.

L'ouïe. Il entend son rythme cardiaque. C'est bon signe. Il est en vie. Il entend aussi autre chose. Des gémissements de douleur ? Peut être. Quelqu'un d'autre est avec lui. Peut être même plusieurs personnes.

Son odorat. Il sent une odeur de rouille, de bois, de métal. Une cale de bateau ? Des chaînes ? Une prison ? Une cave ?

Son toucher. Il bouge doucement ses mains. Mais quelque chose cloche. Ses mains sont suspendus au dessus de lui au plafond, lui brûlant la peau. Et là il comprend. Il est enchaîné, suspendu comme de la viande. Mais il sent aussi autre chose. Quelqu'un d'autre est attaché derrière lui. Il se concentre sur cette autre personne. Il utilise son odorat, son ouïe et son toucher. Cette odeur. Ce rythme cardiaque. Ses formes. Il les reconnaît. Il espère que ce soit vrai.

La vue. Pour en avoir le cœur net, pour découvrir ce qui se passe, il faut qu'il ouvre les yeux. Alors avec un petit effort tout de même, il fronce les sourcils, se réveillant complètement et ouvre petit à petit les yeux. Dans la seconde même, il ne voit rien, faisant trop sombre. Il est peut être bien dans une cave ou une prison souterraine. Puis, il distingue une silhouette. Elle est d'abord floue, mais elle finit par se distinguer. Et au fur et à mesure, que sa vue s'améliore et s'habitue à l'obscurité, il aperçoit la silhouette plus distinctement. Et là il aura préféré rester aveugle ou inconscient. Car tout ceci n'annonce rien de bon.

– Viggo, grogne-t-il.

– Bien le bonjour Harold ! Ravi de te revoir parmi nous.

– C'est pour ça le sceau d'eau glacée ?

– Il fallait bien que je te réveille, toi et tes amis.

– Mes amis ?

S'étant cette fois parfaitement habitué à la faible luminosité de son environnement, il regarde autour de lui et voit avec peur ses amis enchaînés, suspendus par le plafond comme lui. Les jumeaux sont attachés ensemble, Rustik et Varek aussi. Il ne voit pas Astrid et craint le pire. Alors il se retourne précipitamment pour voir qui est attaché derrière lui. Et ses craintes sont fondées. C'était bien elle qu'il avait reconnu. Il est en même temps soulagé et mort d'inquiétude. Mort d'inquiétude car la jeune fille est encore inconsciente et du sang coule de sa tête. L'héritier de Berk commence vraiment à paniquer.

– Astrid ! Astrid ! Astrid ! Réveille toi ! Répond s'il te plaît ! ASTRID !

– Ah l'amour. Je compatis Harold.

Pour simple réponse, le jeune homme le regarde aussi noir que possible. Mais cela ne fait pas flancher le chef des chasseurs pour autant, qui sourit sadiquement.

Cependant, il ne s'y attarde pas, car il sent un mouvement derrière lui et un petit gémissement. Il se retourne autant que possible, soulagé qu'elle reprend connaissance.

– Astrid ! Est ce que ça va ?

– Harold c'est toi ?, demande-t-elle encore confuse de la situation.

– Oui c'est moi, milady, lui murmure-t-il inconsciemment.

Et comme pour Harold, elle attend que ses sens reprennent le contrôle pour analyser la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve et son environnement. Et c'est là qu'elle voit, sent qu'elle est aussi suspendue par des chaînes au plafond avec Harold et que ses amis sont dans la même situation. Elle lève la tête vers le plafond et essaye de se dégager. Mais c'est en vain. Tout ce qu'elle arrive à faire c'est se blesser d'avantage. Alors elle laisse tomber. Pour l'instant. Elle se retourne vers son petit ami secret, qui la regarde inquiet.

– Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Où est ce qu'on est ?

– Je n'en sais rien … Viggo ! Relâche nous immédiatement !

– Et pourquoi cela ? Cette fois je vous tiens ! Et pour de bon !

– Désolé Harold. Ils nous ont pris par surprise.

– Ouais ils étaient trop nombreux.

– Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant !

Harold regarde ses amis avec compassion et indulgence, lui aussi, s'étant fait avoir. Avec son regard, il les rassure, ce qui permet de les détendre, un petit peu. Un petit peu seulement. Ils sont quand même enchaînés comme des sacs de viande, sans doute dans une prison de Viggo. Sans alliés, sans soutien, sans dragons. Oui ils sont dans de beaux draps cette fois ci.

– Où sont les dragons ?, demande-t-il soudainement à ses amis.

– Je ne sais pas. Soudain, Chouchoute est partie, en colère. Je l'ai suivi et elle avait disparu. C'est là que je me suis fait encerclé.

– Pareil !, hurlent en même temps les jumeaux et Rustik.

– Bizarre …, commence à réfléchir le maître des dragons avant de regarder avec colère son ennemi naturel.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça Harold. Vos satanés reptiles ont été plus intelligents. Ils ont réussi à échapper à mes pièges. Tous les dragons. Mais par contre, ils n'ont pas été assez rapides pour vous prévenir. C'est mieux que rien je suppose.

– Bon qu'est ce que tu veux Viggo ?

– Ce que je veux ? Déjà vous voir piéger me comble de bonheur. Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment, ricane-t-il.

Harold serre les dents et les poings, malgré la douleur des chaînes. Il sent le regard inquiet d'Astrid dans son dos, mais il n'y fait pas gaffe pour l'instant.

– Allons Harold ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est le jeu.

– Qu'est ce que tu veux bon sang ?

– Je pense que tu le sais.

– Très bien. Relâche les alors.

– Non Harold !, panique Astrid ayant très compris ce qu'il compte faire.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer, la rassure-t-il en lui souriant tendrement.

– Harold non …

– Je compatis Harold.

– Oh vraiment ?

– Parfaitement. Lorsqu'on est amoureux d'une fille qui participe aux batailles … Mon dieu quelle situation délicate. Je n'aimerais pas être ta place. On ne peut pas avoir l'esprit clair, être concentré et prendre une simple décision devient frustrant. S'inquiéter sans arrêt pour la fille qu'on aime … Que ça doit être dur. Pauvre Harold.

– Il a dit quoi là, s'exclame choqué Rustik.

– Harold amoureux de …

– Oh mon Thor.

– Ah bah ça explique des tas de choses, conclut Kranedur.

Au petit discours de son ennemi, le jeune homme écarquille les yeux de peur, avant de se mordre la lèvre, inquiet, tout en réfléchissant à ses paroles. Dans un sens, il dit vrai. Il est sans arrêt inquiet pour Astrid, encore plus lors des champs de batailles. Mais il ne peut pas changer ce qu'elle est. Astrid est une guerrière et une dragonnière. Elle est forte. Et il l'aime pour ça. Cependant cela ne diminue pas son inquiétude et il a déjà remarqué qu'il peut vite perdre ses moyens et son sang froid lorsqu'elle est en danger. Mais c'est comme ça. Il ne peut pas changer ça. Il a déjà réfléchi à tout ça. Astrid est Astrid. C'est pour ça que malgré elle, il la protégera au péril de sa vie. Il se le jure.

Mais pour l'heure, Harold se demande comment Viggo a deviné ses sentiments pour Astrid. Ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il va les utiliser contre lui. Surtout maintenant qu'ils sont prisonniers. Il craint le pire.

– N'y pense même pas Viggo !

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Harold.

– Oh que si. Je t'interdis de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Le chef des chasseurs agrandit son sourire avant de ricaner, ce qui énerve d'avantage Harold, sous le regard inquiet d'Astrid, qui elle aussi, a très bien compris le plan de leur ennemi.

– Tu me connais bien Harold. J'ai changé d'avis finalement.

– NON !

– Je te propose un marché.

– Quel genre ?, se méfie-t-il.

– Je vous laisse partir. Vous retrouvez vos dragons et vous restez sur votre île. Et en échange, on ne se mêle plus de nos affaires respectives. C'est un marché équitable, non ?

– C'est quoi l'arnaque ?

– Tu me connais trop décidément. Astrid reste ici.

Tout le monde est choqué par cette demande. Harold plus que les autres. Mais surtout en panique, qui se transforme en colère.

– CA NE VA PAS LA TÊTE !?

– Elle servira d'otage. Et si tu ne respectes pas notre marché, je crains pour son joli petit visage.

– Touche la à un seul de ses cheveux, je te tuerais moi même.

– Ouh quelle fougue. Alors on a un marché ?

– MÊME PAS EN RÊVE !

– Je savais que tu serais compréhensif Harold.

– Sale enfoiré …, grogne le jeune homme.

Viggo continue de ricaner et commence à s'approcher d'Harold qui le regarde vraiment mauvais. Le chef des chasseurs s'attarde à un mètre de son ennemi. Il l'observe en détails, regardant ses moindres faits et gestes, ses moindres réactions et il se délecte du spectacle. Il sent qu'il va bien s'amuser. Puis, il finit par s'approcher dangereusement d'Astrid, ce qui énerve d'avantage Harold. La jeune fille le regarde méchamment. Le chasseur saisit son menton et l'observe attentivement.

– Je comprends qu'elle te plaise. Elle est agréable à regarder.

– NE LA TOUCHE PAS !

– Empêche moi alors, ricane-t-il encore plus, ce qui augmente la rage d'Harold qui essaye de se libérer, même si c'est en vain.

Viggo se moque ouvertement de sa réaction, devant l'air énervé de tous ses amis, qui essayent aussi de se dégager, mais sans succès.

Mais n'en pouvant plus de cette situation, c'est Astrid qui réagit. Alors elle crache au visage de Viggo, qui surpris, recule en la lâchant. À ce geste, Harold se calme, surpris lui aussi. Le chasseur s'essuie le visage en la regardant méchamment, alors que la jeune fille le fixe avec mépris.

– Sale garce, dit il avant de la gifler violemment, qui l'assomme à moitié.

– ASTRID ! ENFOIRÉ !

Viggo lui saisit à nouveau le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

– Je vais t'apprendre le respect Astrid.

Pour simple réponse, la jeune fille le regarde toujours aussi noir. Le chef des chasseurs finit par la lâcher et Astrid laisse tomber sa tête, celle ci lui faisant vraiment mal. Harold la regarde vraiment inquiet, surtout qu'il y a toujours du sang qui coule et maintenant une marque apparaît sur son visage.

– Bon Harold. Je te laisse méditer sur cette question, dit il en étant revenu devant lui.

– C'est tout réfléchi ! Et je préfère mourir que de laisser Astrid entre tes mains.

– Tous les Hommes finissent par mourir.

– Toi en premier !

– Ça va être difficile toi ici, prisonnier.

– Va en enfer !

– Comme tu veux. Peut être que si je laissais tes amis mourir d'agonie, ici, tu réfléchiras deux fois avant de faire des folies.

Harold grogne d'avantage alors que son ennemi sort de la prison, les laissant dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Une fois qu'il a entendu la porte se verrouiller, le jeune homme soupire avant de se retourner vers sa petite amie, même s'il ne le voit plus.

– Astrid ? Est ce que ça va ?

– Je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas.

– Hé dis donc vous deux ! Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à nous dire ?

– Rustik ce n'est pas le moment.

– Bah vu qu'on est enfermés, on a le temps de parler. Alors ?

– Tais toi, dit il autoritairement, ce qui fait taire automatiquement Rustik, ainsi que les autres.

Harold ferme les yeux, essayant de chercher une solution, mais là il est dans une impasse. Il n'en a vraiment aucune idée. Il soupire encore. Mais, il sent qu'on lui saisit les mains. Il sourit sachant pertinemment que c'est Astrid, qui, malgré les chaînes, lui a attrapé les mains pour le consoler. Il repose sa tête sur la jeune fille, sentant seulement sa présence. Mais elle est rassurante, car elle est là. Elle est là avec lui.

– Je suis désolé.

– Il faut toujours que tu te sentes coupables, hein ?

– C'est plus fort que moi tu le sais, sourit il.

Astrid sourit aussi, avant de fermer les yeux appréciant le contact d'Harold, pour les quelques heures qu'ils leur restent encore. Elle les ouvre, inquiète.

– Harold … Je …

– Je sais ce que tu vas dire et il n'en ait pas question.

– Mais Harold …

– Non Astrid.

– Tu n'auras peut être pas le choix.

– On a toujours le choix.

– Mais vous pourrez vous libérer.

– Et en conséquence de quoi ? Te laisser avec ce psychopathe. Pas question !

– Harold …

– C'est non !

– D'accord. Alors tu as un plan ?

– J'y travaille.

– Tu n'en as pas quoi.

Harold soupire, résigné avant de resserrer son emprise sur les mains de la jeune fille.

– Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne te laisserais pas. On est arrivés ensemble. On repart ensemble. D'accord milady ?

– D'accord bébé.

Après cela, ils gardent le silence, appréciant le contact de l'autre, malgré la situation délicate dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Astrid ferme les yeux tandis qu'Harold cherche un moyen de se libérer. De les libérer tous. Sans exception.

Mais il n'a pas à réfléchir bien longtemps. En effet, après un hurlement qu'ils reconnaissent tous, la porte de leur prison explose. Après le choc passé, et leurs vues commençant à s'habituer à cette nouvelle luminosité, ils voient leurs dragons entrer en furie pour les rejoindre. Tous les dragonniers sans exception n'ont jamais été aussi ravis de les revoir.

– Krokmou ! Bon sang ! Où étais tu passé mon grand ?

Pour simple réponse, le dragon noir lui lèche le visage, ce qui fait rire le jeune homme.

– Stop stop ok c'est bon. Tu peux nous libérer ?

La furie nocturne grogne et recule. Puis Krokmou lance un tir plasma et les chaînes – qui par Thor ne sont pas anti dragons – se brisent, libérant Harold et Astrid, qui tombent sur leurs pieds. Les autres dragons en font de même avec leurs dresseurs.

– Très bien ! On s'en va d'ici avant de se faire encercler par Viggo et ses hommes.

Tous acquiescent et ils se précipitent avec leurs dragons à l'extérieur. En sortant, ils sont un peu éblouis car le soleil commence à se lever, ce qui laissent le temps aux chasseurs de réagir. Les dragons grognent et protègent leurs dresseurs. Harold reprend vite ses esprits. Il se demandera un autre moment, combien de temps ils ont été enfermés.

– Dragonniers ! On décolle maintenant ! Ils sont trop nombreux ! On rentre !

Ses amis ne se font pas priés et montent illico sur leurs dragons, qui après une diversion avec leur feu, décollent à toute vitesse, loin de cet endroit cauchemardesque. Les flèches ne peuvent, maintenant plus atteindre les dragons. Harold regarde une dernière fois au sol, pour voir Viggo enragé et le menacer. Ce n'est pas fini. Il le sait. Et maintenant qu'il sait tout, la situation va empirer. Il secoue la tête voulant oublier ça et il accélère pour rentrer.

* * *

Plus tard, ils sont de retour à la rive. Les dragonniers descendent de leurs dragons. Varek fait un gros câlin à sa dragonne, ravi de la revoir mais surtout pour la remercier du sauvetage. Rustik s'écroule, ayant eu très peur pour sa vie cette fois, même s'il ne va jamais l'admettre. Les jumeaux, ils se tapent dessus, pour évacuer leur stress.

Quant à Harold, il s'est approché d'Astrid, inquiet de son état. Il lui saisit le bras et l'attire un peu plus loin. Surprise, la jeune fille le suit sans broncher. Harold s'arrête et regarde son visage. Il grimace en voyant les blessures. Il se dirige vers son dragon, sort un torchon de sa sacoche et revient vers sa petite amie, qui le regarde curieusement, comme les deux dragons des tourtereaux. Puis, il commence à essuyer le sang sur sa tête, devant l'air exaspéré de la viking, dû à la surprotection de son petit ami.

– Harold je vais bien.

– Juste au cas où.

– Harold ça va ! Arrête, le stoppe-t-elle en prenant ses mains.

Le jeune homme le regarde avec culpabilité, ce qui fait lever les yeux au ciel Astrid.

– Et ne me regarde pas comme ça avec ton air de coupable. Je vais bien. Ce n'est pas grave.

– Mais Astrid …

– Il n'y a pas de mais. Ça va. Regarde. Je suis toujours là avec toi. Mon cœur bat toujours.

– Je suis tellement désolé, dit il en fermant les yeux.

– Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de toujours te sentir coupable.

– Mais c'est ma faute !

– Pas du tout. On s'est tous fait avoir. Harold arrête ça je t'en supplie.

– Mais c'est moi qui a fait ce plan et …

– Stop ça suffit !, lui dit elle en le prenant par les épaules, regarde. On était peut être dans la merde, quelques instants plus tôt, mais on s'en est sortis. Grâce aux dragons. On est vivants et on va bien. Je vais bien. Alors arrête de culpabiliser comme ça, s'il te plaît.

– Mais … Astrid j'ai failli …

– Je sais. C'était le risque. Et même si on l'a caché, Viggo a tout découvert. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute Harold. Mets toi ça bien dans le crâne. Ok ?

– Ok.

Puis, contre toute attente, il prend sa main pour l'attirer vers lui, sous l'air surpris d'Astrid. Et il l'embrasse tendrement. La jeune viking ferme les yeux et approfondit le baiser. Harold pose ses mains sur ses hanches pour rapprocher leurs deux corps, alors que le baiser passionné s'amplifie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, à bout de souffle, ils se séparent, mais reste dans la même position, tout en se regardant avec amour et tendresse.

– Euh … Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'avez toujours rien à nous dire ?

Les deux tourtereaux tournent la tête en même temps pour regarder leurs amis, qui sont à moitié sous le choc et à moitié ravis de la scène. Les dragons eux sont tous ravis.

– Ok. Ça …

– Ça change …

– Tout.

– Wow wow attendez ça veut dire que vous allez rester en vie ?

Harold et Astrid se regardent amusés, avant de regarder à nouveau leurs amis. Ceci est le signal pour la bande d'exploser leur joie. Ils s'approchent tous en courant vers le jeune couple pour un câlin général, sous le regard amusé de leurs dragons.

Après le câlin, Harold prend la parole.

– Ok dragonniers. Et si on en finissait une bonne fois pour toute ?

– Je suis ton homme !

– On va sur Berk. J'ai un plan.

– On n'en attendait pas moins de toi, chef !

Les dragonniers finissent par décoller hors de la rive. Rustik qui hurle toujours son prénom, les jumeaux se lançant des pics, Varek souriant béatement par la scène précédente. Et enfin en derniers, Harold et Astrid, côte à côte, leurs dragons se rapprochant assez près, permettant aux deux tourtereaux de se tenir la main.

Une dernière bataille. Un dernier affrontement contre leur ennemi. Une dernière fois.

Et une nouvelle aventure s'ouvre à eux.

FIN.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce petit OS tout mignon, romantique, soft. Oui de ma part ça fait drôle, je sais XD**

 **J'ai aussi une nouvelle fic en tête que je vais sûrement commencer. OUI ENCORE UNE XD La faute aux nouveaux épisodes je vous dis.**

 **Sur ce à bientôt !**

 **R.S.59**


End file.
